<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me to Church by luckystars1015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828977">Take Me to Church</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015'>luckystars1015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GinHiji Novelettes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cream Pie, Demon!Gintoki, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart by Marrbl_, M/M, Masturbation, No Condoms, No Hardcore Violence, On a scale of 1 to Harada, Oral Sex, Porn What Plot, Priest!Hijikata, Read Author's Notes, Stockholm Syndrome, They get naughty in a confession booth, Very Dubious Consent, Virgin Hijikata, eating ass, face fucking, it's probably a 5, nonconsensual sex, repost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Hijikata shivers as his eyes meet the gaze of the terrifying white demon before him. </p><p>"I-I am not afraid of you," he barely manages to push out such a blatant lie. </p><p>Gintoki moves into the priest's space in the blink of the eye, one cold finger tracing Hijikata's sharp, kissable jawline. </p><p>"Oh, Father. There are other ways to make you scream."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GinHiji Novelettes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Fateful Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise, surprise! It's me Lucky! I had posted this under a pseud, but after the wonderful <a href="https://twitter.com/marrbl_">marrbl</a> gifted me this BEAUTIFUL fanart for my birthday, I finally had the courage to post it under my main account. This is one of my best and most favorite works that I've written and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Father Hijikata patted his chest, feeling the comforting weight of the Bible in his pocket. His hand moved to enclose the cross hanging off his neck in a tight fist, its corners pricking the inside of his palm. He was finally prepared to perform his first exorcism. His Adam’s apple bobbed nervously in his throat. Perhaps he was prepared, but he was far from ready. </p><p> </p><p>The priest’s crystal blue eyes scanned the dilapidated building. Apparently, it used to be an old bar back in the day, but a new business owner had bought the land to tear it down and make a new apartment complex. When construction began, however, the crew would experience several mysterious phenomena. Cranes would suddenly move despite no one behind the wheel; tools flew about the site. The night crew swore they had seen a white being with eyes red as blood. Rumors passed around about this “White Demon” for months but it wasn’t until a workman had received a serious injury that Hijikata was called in. </p><p> </p><p>As a man of the cloth, Hijikata’s stance on the supernatural was ambiguous. Of course, he believed in heavenly miracles bestowed upon them by the grace of God, but ghosts? He had always steered clear of forming a definitive stance on such things. It wasn’t so much that he was scared per se; it was more so that he was absolutely <em> terrified. </em> He chose to not believe in ghosts for his own sanity. But today, he was finally going to face his fear with the almighty Lord behind him. </p><p> </p><p>The moment he stepped into the old building, the air around him dropped ten degrees. The chill pierced the heavy wool draped over him, raising goosebumps across his skin. Why, oh why, did he come in the dead of night? Oh, that’s right--because the “Exorcism for Dummies” Sougo had given him said that the spirits of the underworld tended to be more lively under the cloak of night. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata opened his Bible and prayed. “In the Name of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost...Amen.” He signaled the cross with his hands. Closing his eyes, he began reciting the prayer by memory. “Most glorious Prince of the Heavenly Armies, defend us against the rulers of this world of darkness, against the spirits of wickedness in high places.” He felt his courage build as the words flowed from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“My, my. Aren’t you just the cutest thing?” a male voice crooned into his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata’s eyes shot wide open and he frantically looked around. He had sworn he was the only one in this building. His heart started running a marathon inside his chest, making it difficult to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>“Up here.” Hijikata’s raised his head to see the most ethereal being he had ever graced his eyes on floating three feet in the air. This supernatural creature had hair as white as snow and wore a pristine robe that flowed down his body like a river. Blue swirls danced across the sleeves and along the bottom of the robe. The cold moonlight pierced his translucent form. The priest’s mouth went dry. “Are--are you an angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of the opposite, actually.” </p><p> </p><p>The moment his answer clicked in Hijikata’s mind, the black-haired man held up his cross at the mysterious being. “Begone, foul demon!!” </p><p> </p><p>The supernatural being threw his hand to his chest, insulted. “What about me screams foul? I’ll have you know I spiritually cleanse this robe four times a week! And my name is not ‘demon’! It’s Sakata Gintoki!”</p><p> </p><p>“It does not matter! I will cleanse the earth of your impurity this second!” yelled Hijikata with much more confidence than he actually had. In truth, he wanted to get the hell out of there so he could live to see the next sunrise. </p><p> </p><p>A sly smile stretched across Gintoki’s face. “Look at you, pretending to be all tough, when you’re literally quaking in your boots.” He floated behind Hijikata, whose feet were stuck to the floor. “You have a really pretty face, you know. I bet in your past life, you were a princess.” </p><p> </p><p>“You--you…” Despite himself, Hijikata blushed. He tried to form words once more. “I--I am not afraid of you.”</p><p> </p><p>A cold finger slid down the priest’s sharp jawline. “There are other ways to make you scream, Father.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a strong wind blasted Hijikata across the room, throwing him against the wall. He tried to recover but he found that an invisible force had pinned his wrists and ankles to the wall. Hijikata watched helplessly as Gintoki’s hand dropped to his belt. But instead of undoing the article, the demon’s hand flew back as if he had been burned. Hissing, he said, “what kind of a man wears a silver belt buckle with a cross engraved on it?!”</p><p> </p><p>“A priest,” Hijikata deadpanned. In truth, the head priest Kondo had actually gifted Hijikata the ostentatious belt as a present. He had thought it stupid at first, but now he would give Kondo a thousand prayers of gratitude if he got out of here alive. </p><p> </p><p>“No, a man with poor fashion sense, that’s who.” Gintoki shook the stinging sensation out of his hand. “Well, no matter. I am a spirit after all. Material objects cannot stop me. You may have blessed your belt, but I bet you haven’t blessed your pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you going on about, demon?!” Goosebumps raised against his skin as he felt the spirit’s cold fingers sliding along the inner side of his thighs. Gintoki was able to touch Hijikata through his clothes due to his immaterial makeup as a demon-ghost hybrid. The priest gulped when he felt the white-haired being’s hand cupping his crotch. The spirit’s intentions were clear as day. Hijikata’s face went pale. “Please, I took a vow of chastity when I became a priest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Father, we will be breaking <em> a lot </em>of vows tonight.” Hijikata tried to struggle again, flexing against whatever unseen force imprisoning him. But he grew breathless when he felt Gintoki’s hot, wet tongue slide across the bud of his nipple. The priest strangled a moan rising in his throat, refusing to give this devil such a satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki rolled the bud of Hijikata’s nipple between his thumb and finger as he languidly dragged his tongue down his abdomen. He proceeded to trail kisses down after he reached his navel. “You know, you are very <em> fit </em> for a priest. Here I thought you guys spent your entire day praying.” Whatever response Hijikata had died in his throat as Gintoki licked a hot, wet trail down to the cock imprisoned in his pants. The priest regretted looking down to find his cock straining desperately as this cursed spirit continued to pleasure him through his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>The White Demon retreated after coating Hijikata’s dick in saliva--at least what he could reach. He was getting a bit frustrated that he couldn’t exactly taste all of Hijikata from this angle. With a flick of his hand, he sent Father Hijikata floating across the abandoned apartment and landing gently on an old mattress. It was a bit dusty, but it would do. The priest’s hands were still pinned atop his head. Without further adieu, Gintoki lifted Hijikata’s legs up and hooked the priest’s knees over his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you some kind of incubus?” asked Hijikata, shivering at Gintoki’s touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Only for tonight… and only for you,” Gintoki whispered insatiably into the priest’s ears. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki lifted Hijikata’s hips off the mattress and took a gander at the black-haired man’s sweet ass. His tongue passed through the cloth again and he licked closer and closer to the place untouched by anyone, even Hijikata himself. The priest tensed at the intrusion, his body locked in an uncomfortable position. But as Gintoki’s tongue repeatedly entered and retreated out of Hijikata’s asshole, the cold fear freezing his body melted away to a pleasurable tingling sensation flooded his limbs. An uncontrolled moan left the priest’s mouth before he knew it. </p><p> </p><p>“Please… please stop it. It is unholy,” Hijikata panted desperately, his cheeks growing hot with mortification. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki did pause in his ministrations, but only to say, “Father, the only thing unholy is the face you’re making right now.” It was true. Despite following strict codes of discipline most of his life, Hijikata’s face showed that he was lost in a realm of pleasure and lust. With Hijikata more relaxed now, Gintoki replaced his tongue with his middle finger as he allowed the priest’s hips to settle back onto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata felt the demon’s long and nimble finger probe against his inner walls, searching for something. Trying to distract himself from the weird sensation, he asked, “how come you’re haunting this place?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask, Father?” Red eyes pierced blue ones as Gintoki looked back up at the priest. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to help you move on,” Hijikata replied sincerely. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time that night, the demon was completely caught off guard. “Really? Even though I’m currently doing <em> this </em> to you.” He emphasized the <em> “this” </em> by jabbing his finger at one particular spot that shot lightning through Hijikata’s veins. <em> “Yes!!” </em> Whether that was a scream of pleasure or a reply to the question, only the lord would know. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki was moved by the sincerity in the priest’s voice. It was the first time someone had listened to him instead of throwing some holy water in his face and expecting him to melt like he was in some low-budget horror film. “I sold my soul to a demon a long time ago in order to gain the power to protect my friends. Now they’re all gone, and I’m the only one left.”</p><p> </p><p>The demon finished the story by inserting another finger into Hijikata. The White Demon watched mesmerized as tears pricked the edge of the priest’s eyes. He couldn’t help but ask, “are those tears of pleasure, Father?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they are tears for you. You only wanted to protect your friends yet you end up cursed to watch them die. I do not know how you could bear it all this time.”   </p><p> </p><p>Shocked by the sympathy bestowed upon him by Father Hijikata, Gintoki unknowingly broke his hold on the priest’s hands and legs. With his hands now free, Hijikata shot his arms forward to wrap around Gintoki’s neck. The white-haired demon inserted a third finger to spread Hijikata open, increasing the pleasurable burn inside his lower body. Hijikata could now only close his eyes and lose himself to the pleasure brought by the hands of the White Demon. </p><p> </p><p>With the priest hanging off him, Gintoki brought his lips down to kiss and suck at Hijikata’s Adam's apple. The white-haired spirit slowly removed his fingers and gazed at the visage that was the priest. “Father, I’m going to put it in.” </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki pulled out his aching dick and lined it at Hijikata’s entrance. Without another word, he plunged past his still-clothed ass and into the hot depths of the priest. The White Demon swallowed any sounds escaping Hijikata with a deep, searing kiss. Again and again, Gintoki pounded into Hijikata with reckless abandon. His tight walls provided mind-numbing friction and in return, the supernatural being made sure to hit that holy spot that had Hijikata buckle beneath him. With Hijikata’s virginal ass, the priest was coming in record time, but since Gintoki hadn’t done something like this in a long, <em> long </em> time, the demon was soon to follow. </p><p> </p><p>As Gintoki came down from his high, he placed one last kiss on the priest who was slipping into a post-orgasmic slumber. “Thank you for the treat, Father, and I pray to you that we will soon meet again.”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata awoke with a start, gasping for air. He touched his face, confirming that he had survived the night. With adrenaline waking his mind and body, he scanned his surroundings. How could this be? He was lying in his bedchamber back at the church. ‘Could that have possibly been all a dream?’ he thought. </p><p> </p><p>A knock came at his door. It opened to reveal the head priest, Father Kondo, who proceeded to tackle Hijikata with a bear hug. “Father Hijikata! I’m so glad you’re okay. Brother Sougo and I found you unconscious this morning at the exorcism site.”</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata weakly tried to shove the gorilla-like priest away. “It is fine, Father Kondo. I am alright.” </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t have gone alone, Father Hijikata,” Kondo said in all seriousness. “So did you exorcise the demon?”</p><p> </p><p>“I--I can’t seem to remember,” Hijikata lied, not wanting to reveal to Kondo what had happened last night, whether it was a dream or otherwise. “But I believe I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Kondo accepted the answer with no further questions. “Alright then. I will leave you to rest. Take the day off. You deserve it.” Hijikata nodded and thanked the head priest for his kindness. </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired priest rubbed his hands over his face, reviewing the content of last night’s dream. Glinting, red eyes continued to haunt him. It just had to be a dream--moreso a nightmare. As Hijikata attempted to rise out of bed, he felt an uncomfortable stickiness inside his pants. He unbuckled the cross-engraved belt and pulled down his pants. </p><p> </p><p>Nope. It definitely wasn’t a dream. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepless Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Father Hijikata!” The voice grew more incessant. “Hello? Is anyone in there?”</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata finally acknowledged the hand waving in front of his face. He turned suddenly to face the head priest, apologizing profusely for his momentary lapse in attention. He rubbed the sides of his forehead with his thumb and middle finger. “I apologize, Father Kondo. Is there anything you need of me?”</p><p> </p><p>Father Kondo folded his arms, looking pensive. “You have seemed… distracted during your duties these past few weeks. Is everything alright? It isn’t like you to act as such.”</p><p> </p><p>The priest inwardly cursed, not realizing his issue had been bleeding into his performance. “I sincerely apologize, Father. I am just tired is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Kondo nodded, accepting the explanation without question. “Your accomplishments for the past decade speak for themselves. This church and I are forever grateful for your help. You don’t have to push yourself so hard. Sleep well tonight and rest up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata bowed his head to thank the head priest for his understanding and bade him goodbye. The priest hadn’t gotten a good night’s rest since that fateful encounter with that blasted demon. Every night, Hijikata lied awake, twisting and turning as the ghost of Gintoki’s touch refused to stop haunting his touch starved skin. As he watched the moon climbed higher into the dark sky, he knew tonight would be no different. </p><p> </p><p>Why could he not expel the thought of Gintoki out of his mind? Every time he blinked, the demon’s red eyes would greet him behind his eyelids. He twisted and turned every night in frustration as he could not rid himself of the imprint of Gintoki’s heated touch. Every corner of the church was blessed, so there was no possible way for the demon to slip through. Since that fateful night, Hijikata has taken to blessing everyone single item he owned, down to his nightcap. Yet still, he lay awake, obsessed with seeing the demon once more. </p><p> </p><p>The other night, Hijikata’s iron-clad will cracked. He went to visit the abandoned site where he met Gintoki. But it appeared that the demon no longer haunted the place. A new building stood in that dilapidated apartment, and Hijikata wondered if he had actually helped the demon leave the mortal realm. Yet his gut told him that it would not have been that simple to rid the world of such a cursed being.  </p><p><br/>Hijikata closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. On the exhale, he was able to clear his mind and drift off into a dreamless sleep. But his mind would not be so kind. Slowly but surely, he felt a ghostly hand slide across his heated skin, raising a trail of goosebumps along the way. The hand came to stop at his right pectoral and squeezed it. When the thumb and forefinger came to squeeze his sensitive nipple, Hijikata whimpered in his sleep. In his dreams, the faceless entity always transformed into Gintoki as the first stab of pleasure ignited his loins. Gintoki’s hand would waste no time in slithering down into Hijikata’s trousers, wrapping around his aching dick. His rough finger padded slid along the shaft as he marveled how hard the priest was due to his mere touch. </p><p> </p><p>Shame flooded Hijikata’s being, but he lay paralyzed in its wake. A smoldering heat burrowed into the pit of his stomach as the ghost of Gintoki’s hands explored more of his body. What in the lord’s name was going on? How had he invited such hands to taint his body with so much sin? He wanted to put a stop to this nightmare, yet instead of expelling this wicked dream, he spread his legs wider. He could practically hear Gintoki’s dark chuckle reverberating in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“My, my. Aren’t we a bit eager?” Gintoki gave the base of Hijikata’s dick a tight squeeze, loving the whimper he elicited out of the priest. Before long, the demon started pumping Hijikata’s weeping cock. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata couldn’t bear to go through this again. He could not let the demon win. He must be stronger than this evil force and break out of his curse. But the pumping was becoming more erratic. </p><p> </p><p>‘Wake up! Wake up!’ Hijikata urged his errant body. As he came close to the edge, he found a light bringing him back to reality. The priest held tightly onto his escape and freed himself from Gintoki’s grasp. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata woke up to find himself fucking into his own hand. The priest could do nothing but look away from such a sacrilegious act as his hips bucked upwards. He shut his eyes tight, biting his own hand to stop his lewd moans from carrying beyond the church’s walls. He wished to stop, but it was as if his hand was possessed, tormenting him over the edge. The heat in his stomach burned hotter than the flames of hell, and suddenly, he saw nothing but shooting stars streaking his eyelids. Thick ribbons of come painted his now soiled bed sheets and Hijikata lamented that he would have to do laundry for the fourth time this week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Demon's Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Months had passed since that fateful night of the exorcism and Hijikata had not heard another word of the White Demon. Construction of the building finished without a hitch and Father Hijikata was commended on the exorcism he hadn’t technically executed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The father was currently sitting in the church’s confession booth. It was built to fit two people. A priest would enter through one door and the troubled churchgoer would enter through the other. A  wine red velvet curtain separated the two occupants inside. Hijikata found it a comforting place to meditate during the quiet stretches of church life. Delicate vines were hand carved into the wooden walls of the booth. Since the booth had been built with the church so many years ago, flecks of golden paint chipped off of the oak, but it still held strong. The creak of the wooden door opposing Hijikata’s side drew the priest from his daydream. He waited patiently as the newcomer settled inside the booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” The deep voice made Hijikata’s breath hitched. It sounded so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest quickly regained his composure. “What ails you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found someone I truly care for, but I might have scared them away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sure that if you are truly sincere in your passion for this person, perhaps they may give you a second chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door to his side of the booth opened. “Do you really think so, Father?” It was Gintoki in the flesh, as in he was literally no longer translucent like the night they had met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you here?!” Hijikata yelled as he tried to push Gintoki away, his hands connecting with a hard chest. Disbelief and confusion swirled inside his orbs of blue. “This church is consecrated grounds! Your body should have turned to ash the moment a demon like you walked through the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gintoki easily took the priest’s hands in his own and shoved him against the walls inside the confession booth. The two stood cramped inside a place meant for absolving sins. “If you must know, Father, it’s because I am no longer a demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is that even possible?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to control himself, Gintoki kissed the corner of Hijikata’s jaw, sucking a slight hickey there. “After our little tryst, I went to hell and found the demon I sold my soul to. I beat him up and got my body back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hijikata was baffled by such an explanation. Surely, hell didn’t resemble a schoolyard full of riffraffs. But the priest found that he was losing more control of the situation by the second as Gintoki slid one leg to part Hijikata’s own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to stop this. We are in a sacred place,” Hijikata said with all the strength he could muster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father, I’ve missed you,” Gintoki’s leg rubbed against Hijikata’s hardening member, “and I think you’ve missed me, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hijikata grew hot underneath the intense gaze of Gintoki’s blood-red eyes. They promised danger, pleasure, and passion all at once. That moment of hesitation was all the White Demon needed to force Hijikata down into the seat inside the booth. Gintoki somehow managed to kneel down between the priest’s legs. With the two stuck in such a tight space, Hijikata had nowhere else to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gintoki expertly undid the belt buckle successfully this time around. “Now that I’m human again, I can finally finish what I started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you—“ but the words died in the Father’s throat as Gintoki took Hijikata’s entire length into his mouth. The priest just discovered the hard way that the White Demon had no gag reflex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hijikata did everything he could to not focus on the feel of Gintoki’s hot, wet mouth all around him. And he definitely ignored the fact that he knew what the back of Gintoki’s throat felt like now. “Stop this please... This is obscene.” His hand dug its way into the White Demon’s soft locks and pulled. But that move backfired on Hijikata as Gintoki only slowly gave way, moving up along the shaft before proving too strong for the Father to control. Gintoki persisted back down, swallowing the Father’s entire length once more. The priest’s wanton moans bounced off the walls of the confession booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of footfalls silenced the occupants in the booth. “Father, is the confession booth still open? I hadn’t seen anyone coming out in awhile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In hindsight Hijikata should have sent the man away, but he wasn’t exactly thinking straight with this leech lapping his way up and down his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you may come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The churchgoer situated himself in the booth opposite of Hijikata and Gintoki. Hijikata could hear the nervous tapping of his foot. “Father, I am about to wed a lovely woman tomorrow, but I fear I am getting cold feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more about her.” Hijikata said, attempting to ignore the White Demon’s sinful ministrations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she is absolutely the most beautiful woman who has ever graced my vision. She is kind and will undoubtedly be a great mother. I honestly think she’s my soulmate, Father.” The love was evident in this groom’s tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you so afraid of, son?” Hijikata’s fingers clenched tightly at Gintoki’s hair as he hunched over the man in desperation. The priest was close. But his efforts still proved useless against the White Demon’s tenacity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know, Father. I think commitment has always scared me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you need to take a leap of faith, son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think I should marry her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gintoki’s sinful mouth licked the bead of precome forming at the tip of Hijikata’s dick before hollowing his mouth and sucking the priest’s cock like his life depended on it. The insides of Hijikata melted into a pool of magma as his abs tensed in preparation of the inevitable. Gintoki spared the Father no mercy as he deepthroated his dick again, his lips touching the base of Hijikata’s hard member. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YES!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hijikata shouted out passionately as he felt his body set aflame with a lightning-hot orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soon-to-be husband mistook Hijikata’s fervor as an answer to his own problems. He shot up and exited the booth, determined. “You’re absolutely right, Father! I will go to her right now and promise her my never ending love!! Here I come, my darling!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gintoki slowly rose, making an audible sound as he swallowed the priest’s come like fine wine. He wiped the saliva from the corner of his mouth as he looked down at the faraway look in Hijikata’s eyes. The white demon cupped the Father’s chiseled chin with his hand and laid a kiss, slipping his tongue easily passed the unguarded man’s lips. He pushed and swirled his tongue around Hijikata’s, allowing the priest to taste himself. That finally snapped the Father out of his daze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in heaven’s name is wrong with you?” Hijikata yelled, shoving Gintoki away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything,” Gintoki replied simply. “You know, you got yours, but I haven’t gotten mine.” The White Demon spun his new toy around and pushed Hijikata’s pants down his thighs. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and poured a decadent amount on his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only thing that got me through all that time spent in hell was thinking about this sweet body of yours, Father.” Gintoki pushed one finger in slowly, allowing Hijikata time to take in his middle finger to the knuckle. He languidly pushed against Hijikata’s walls, enjoying the noises he was eliciting from the Father. “I bet you haven’t touched yourself since that night. It’s probably too sinful for you to even think about.” How Hijikata wished Gintoki was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gintoki pushed another finger in, twisting them and making Hijikata’s insides light up. Compared to the ghostly, cold fingers that danced across his skin last time, Gintoki’s fingers now made Hijikata feel as if he were burning alive. Although he had just come, Hijikata’s cock was showing signs of hardening once more. “You don’t have to worry, Father. Let me bear the weight of your sins.” The white-haired man slipped one last finger in, making sure the priest was fully stretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hijikata moaned and unconsciously pushed himself against Gintoki’s fingers, yearning for the friction that had him tossing and turning in bed for the past month. “S-stop…” he tried to command, but both knew he had no bite in his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me to stop, yet you keep fucking yourself onto my fingers, Father.” Gintoki twisted his wrist as he curled his fingers, scratching a deep itch inside Hijikata that he never knew he had. “Lying is a sin, Father Hijikata. You should practice what you preach.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Father Hijikata gave a disappointed whine as he felt Gintoki pull his fingers away. The White Demon unzipped his pants, allowing his dick to spring free from its cage. He lined himself at Hijikata’s entrance and impaled the priest with no remorse. Gintoki shuddered as pleasure coursed through him. Hijikata’s tight, wet heat was a sin in itself. He hissed as he pulled back, the cramped confession booth not giving him much space to work with. At first, he rocked slowly into Hijikata, allowing the priest to get used to his length. But within time, he lost his patience and shoved his hips forward, burying himself deep within the priest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gintoki fucked the Father like a piston, savoring each raw, desperate gasp he drew out of Hijikata. The confession booth rocked along with each of Gintoki’s thrusts, as the wet sounds of sex were barely muffled by the wood. It was a good thing confession time had already ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The White Demon was reaching the height of climax. He wrapped a coarse hand around Hijikata’s dick and pumped to the rhythm of his thrusts. “Come with me, Father,” he whispered enticingly into the priest’s ear, running a tongue along his earlobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hijikata shouldn’t have given in so easily to the White Demon’s nefarious ways. As the Father’s stomach clenched at the telltale signs of another orgasm hitting his body, he sent one last prayer, ‘Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long ribbons of come shot forth from Hijikata, coating the walls of the confession booth. He knew that even if he cleaned the stain of these walls, the stain on his soul would always be there. Gintoki pulled out slowly as the last wave of convulsions ebbed away. Ample amounts of the White Demon’s semen trickled out of Hijikata, running down the insides of his thighs. He pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned themselves up. Afterwards, he tucked them back both into their pants since Hijikata was still lost in his daze. He moved Hijikata back into a sitting situation and kissed the priest a soft goodbye. “See you again, Father.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, the final chapter is in the works. I don't know when I will be finishing it since I'm doing other things for GinHiji week! You guys should participate as well! Just find them on twitter or Tumblr :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Marriage of Sinners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next many moons, Hijikata was plagued with Gintoki’s existence. The priest could not even begin to understand what this demon was playing at. Gintoki had become one of the clergymen responsible for the upkeep of the church. The place of worship was always in need of help, so the devil in clergy’s clothing was welcomed with open arms. No matter how many times Hijikata alluded Gintoki’s troubled past to the head priest, the church’s leader dismissed his concerns and wished to give Gintoki the benefit of the doubt. Naivety left Kondo’s soul unmarked, allowing him to always see the good in people. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki, this demonic sociopath, seemed like an angel to everyone who graced his path. He cheerfully swept floors and dusted every nook and cranny of their beloved church, as if its consecrated floor would not have burnt his form months ago. He followed every duty assigned to him to the letter in return for shelter and food at the church. Neither the head priest nor the other churchgoers could see the man for the demon he truly was. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Gintoki had actually been reformed, which was why he abstained from touching and even looking at the father’s form. Not that Hijikata was hoping he would. They barely even acknowledge each other when passing by one another in the hallways. And Hijikata would be lying if he said he didn’t throw a look back towards the white-haired man’s figure. The imprints of Gintoki’s touch still burned onto the father’s skin, whether he admitted it or not. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata thought about Gintoki, constantly. He felt like he was going stir crazy within his own mind. The demon’s sultry voice was like a record player he could never shut off. Even though he threw himself in his religious duties, he could not find any reprieve. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why didn’t Gintoki touch him?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...Had he found someone else? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jealousy surged inside his chest, clawing at his throat. He clapped a hand in front of his mouth, shocked by the powerful emotions swelling inside his chest. It was foreign for him to have such negative emotions welling inside of him. How could it be? He was only a humble and faithful servant. He should have no worldly desires. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata shuddered, but it was not from the chill of the night. It was yet another sleepless night for the priest, and it was getting difficult for him to hide it. Even Father Kondo was getting worried, and the black-haired man gave a deep sigh, disappointed in himself for causing his mentor trouble. The head priest was planning to set forth on a mission to establish a church in the neighboring town, so Hijikata was set to take over very soon. He would need to eject all thoughts of Gintoki from his mind. If Gintoki were to have nothing to do with him, Hijikata would no longer pay him any attention. <em> ‘Easier said than done.’  </em></p><p> </p><p>Hijikata stepped into the main hall of worship and his breath left at the sight before him. Gintoki stood at the altar beneath a small, bright patch of moonlight. He was so extravagant, white hair glowing as it greedily soaked in the moonlight. If the priest had not known Gintoki for what he actually was, he would have likened him to an angel descending onto the earth. But the worship inside his soul metastasized into something much angrier once the demon’s eyes fell onto him. It was the first time in a long time that their gazes met. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata’s heart skipped a beat. </p><p> </p><p>“What are <em> you </em> doing here?” Hijikata said between gritted teeth, not knowing whether he despised his traitorous heart or Gintoki more. </p><p> </p><p>“I am hurt, Father. Why must you continuously treat me like an intruder? I have come to you to repent for my sinful ways.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is not enough holy water in this world to cleanse you of your sins,” Hijikata spat out. </p><p> </p><p>A devilish smile stretched across Gintoki’s face. All at once, Hijikata’s breath left him. Gintoki’s allure was absolutely spellbinding. The priest’s limbs pulled forward as if they were connected with invisible strings to the white-haired man. Once Hijikata stepped onto the altar, Gintoki’s red eyes pierced him on the spot, making it impossible for him to flee. There was no rhyme nor reason to why Hijikata stood so still in front of this demon.</p><p> </p><p>“After I’m done, Father, the same will be said about you.” </p><p> </p><p>The dance between the two of them had finally begun with Gintoki taking the lead once more. The distance between them closed within the blink of an eye as Gintoki smashed his hot lips upon Hijikata’s soft ones. Frustration rose within the priest. Hijikata refused to allow himself to melt into this demon’s scorching embrace. Did he not just forsake this demon a few minutes prior? His hands flatten upon Gintoki’s broad chest to push him away. The white-haired demon relinquished his hold upon the priest, but Hijikata felt like that was too easy of a win. </p><p> </p><p>Caught off guard, Hijikata could not retaliate when Gintoki shoved him into the low table next to the podium. His back hit painfully against the wood but Gintoki quickly swallowed the consequent groan by shoving his wayward tongue into the priest’s unguarded lips. </p><p> </p><p>The once demon unbuttoned the priest’s robes, giving him much needed access to his smooth skin. His fingers roam up and down the father’s abdomen, nails scratching ever so lightly across his skin. Hijikata could do nothing but shiver under his heated touch. Gintoki sucked the bottom of Hijikata’s lips, releasing it only to suck bruising kiss marks down his neck. The priest’s pristine white collar prevented Gintoki from going any further. If he were still a demon, his lips would have surely burnt the moment he touched it, but now, as a human, he simply bit it, pulling it free and exposing Hijikata’s delectable neck.</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki latched onto it like a leech, eventually letting go to pepper kisses on his soft skin. Hijikata whined like a Babylonian whore, arching his body upwards into Gintoki’s searing touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Why… <em> why </em> are you doing this to me?” Hijikata pressed his forearms against his eyes, not bearing to see Gintoki’s further defilement of his body. More than that, he didn’t want to see how his lascivious body continuously betrayed him. Why did his skin feel like it was set ablaze every time Gintoki swept across it with his callous hands? Why did his knees tremble if Gintoki so much as swept his red eyes over Hijikata’s desperate form? And why, oh <em> why </em> did his dick practically weep at the thought of his tongue tracing the veins wrapping around his shaft?</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki paused in his ministrations to look at the priest beneath him. The ink black uniform made quite a contrast with his skin in the moonlight. A lovely blush blossomed across his chest, yet his arms were shielding the most beautiful sight of all. Gintoki pulled Hijikata’s arms away from his face, pinning his wrist beside his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I want to worship you for all that you’re worth, Father.” Gintoki pushed Hijikata’s knees apart to settle his hips in the space so rightfully crafted for the once demon. He grinded his hips into Hijikata’s crotch, making their aching dicks sing in delight at the most needed friction. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata could not stop the noises escaping his body, filling the church with the echoes of his obscene moans of pleasure. Without realizing it, his long legs wrapped around Gintoki’s waist. His hips lifted off the table to grind even harder into the man above him. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki’s hand snaked down to unzip Hijikata’s pants and push down his trousers. His hand was about to grip Hijikata by the base and elicit one more of his heavenly moans, but the priest whispered a plea to stop like he usually did. It was a front at this point. Hijikata <em> truly </em>did not want to stop. Not now, not ever. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll stop, Father.” Gintoki unhooked Hijikata’s ankles from around his waist and separated himself from the lecherous body of the priest. </p><p> </p><p>The heat quickly evaporated, leaving Hijikata exposed and vulnerable to the cold air in the church. Hijikata had to bite his lip to keep from whining. </p><p> </p><p>Faced with the threat of Gintoki abandoning him, his true feelings surged forward into the surface. In truth, he didn't want Gintoki gone. He was simply terrified at the thought of this once-demon staying and throwing the world he had known into disarray, making him question everything he knew. How could he possibly have room for Gintoki in his heart if his faith was supposed to belong only to the church? But looking at the white-haired man, standing what felt like a mile away, every molecule in Hijikata’s body wanted to reunite with his. Maybe Hijikata could make a little room. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata slipped off the short table and fell to his knees. For a moment he looked like he was praying. A genuine smile graced Gintoki’s face as he knew that this was Hijikata’s way of meeting him halfway. The mortal man walked over to the priest’s kneeling form, closing the chasm between the two souls. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki caressed Hijikata’s face with his warm fingers, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. This tender touch was the calm before the storm. What a beautiful soul he had managed to corrupt. His other hand unzipped his pants and the demon pushed the priest’s face onto his clothed dick, pressing the curve of his aching prick against Hijikata’s nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Suck.” The command engulfed Hijikata like a heavy blanket, almost suffocating him. But he forced out a breath and licked his lips. He’d never committed sodomy before, but he knew the church had excommunited others for much less.</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki fingers dug into Hijikata’s soft locks, his nails scraping at his scalp and sending shivers down his spine. With trembling fingers, the father pulled down the elastic of his underwear. The weapon that sprung out was formidable. Gintoki was <em> big. </em>Hijikata’s jaw was already starting to ache, imagining trying to wrap his mouth around. There was already precum oozing at the tip. Hijikata’s tongue darted out to lick it—saltiness skirting across his taste buds. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on… slowly,” Gintoki directed as he pushed Hijikata’s head toward his groin, a mischievous glint in his eye. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as Hijikata tried with much difficulty to take in the demon. His cock was just so thick and heavy on tongue, weighing him down like an anchor. Gintoki tsked, feeling that the pace was too slow for his taste. “Now all at once!” He thrusted his hips forward without warning and his beloved priest didn’t even have time to choke. </p><p> </p><p>The jewels of tears transformed into rivers as Gintoki’s fat cock hit the back of Hijikata’s throat. After thrusting into the father’s sloppy mouth a few more times, Gintoki felt he should offer the priest some mercy and freed him from his touch. </p><p> </p><p>Coughs racked through Hijikata’s body as his lungs fought to take in air while his throat tried to recover. The father felt more raw and used than a dirty street whore. </p><p> </p><p>In the blink of an eye, Gintoki lifted the priest like he weighed nothing and settled him down on the table meant for religious service. Its height allowed Gintoki to perfectly align his hips with Hijikata’s. </p><p> </p><p>With no hesitance, Gintoki easily slipped the priest’s pants and underwear off him in one go. He knelt down to get a better look at his favorite part of the father. He blew a puff of air onto Hijikata’s ass hole, smiling wickedly as he watched it clench. He kissed it before he dove his tongue into the tight, wet heat. The demon was showing much more kindness to the priest’s asshole than his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata’s thighs shook as he tried to take in the sensation. He’d missed this so much. Having Gintoki’s attention and devotion was utterly divine. He hadn’t realized how badly he craved this dastardly demon’s touch. And to think, he’d almost successfully fooled himself to believe his obsession with Gintoki to be hatred. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki was slowly adding fingers along with his tongue to coax Hijikata into higher levels of bliss. The demon’s free hand wrapped around the father’s dick and started pumping. Being played with on both ends was proving too much for the father and he felt his stomach tighten. His hips lifted off the ground in preparation, but instead of reaching his peak, a pained whine escaped him instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, Father, did I say you could come?” Gintoki chided as his hand gripped the base of Hijikata’s dick painfully. </p><p> </p><p>“N-no…” Hijikata’s hips descended back down into the table almost dejectedly. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki let go and leaned over to give Hijikata a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re such a good boy, Father.” Despite everything, Hijikata found himself preening at the praise. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata didn’t have to wait long before he felt Gintoki’s dick enter him. Despite the fact that the demon had prepped him, the stretch still burned him since it had been so long since their bodies had connected. </p><p> </p><p>“Shh, shh, it’s okay… relax,” Gintoki tried to coax him. He started pumping the father’s dick again and after a while the burning turned into a dull ache. Hijikata wished his soul could leave him now so he could see the full scene before him: Gintoki slowly fucking the priest in the same hall where he would have to give a sermon tomorrow. He would stand on this altar henceforth, knowing exactly what kind of sins he had committed under the Lord’s house.</p><p> </p><p>But Hijikata could not care what tomorrow brought him. The fastidious planner threw caution to the wind and replaced all his thoughts with only the sensation of having Gintoki in his hold. He wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck and held on as Gintoki started fucking him like a machine. Every thrust sent a tremor throughout Hijikata’s body as the demon set forth to mess up the priest’s insides with his large cock. Every one of the father’s moans and gasps was amplified by the acoustics of the church hall. But nothing compared to the wet slapping of their bodies as Gintoki drilled into him. </p><p> </p><p>Every nerve running along Hijikata’s body was burning like electricity was running through his veins and Gintoki was one powerful generator. Hijikata opened his eyes and saw the demon’s sultry red gaze soaking in the sight that was the priest, all wanton and ardent. The father wished this moment could last forever. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki slowed his pace, now rocking into Hijikata’s body like waves lapping at the shore. “Hey, Father…”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time since Hijikata had met the man, he saw that Gintoki was holding back something. The priest tried to focus amidst the swirl of pleasure torpedoing his senses. “It’s alright, Gintoki. I accept you for all that you are.” And Hijikata really meant it, despite everything that had happened.</p><p> </p><p>The corner of his lips ticked upwards, hinting at a ghost of a smile. “Then do you take me, Sakata Gintoki, to love and to hold, for as long as we may live?”</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata should have hesitated. He should have considered saying no, but the damned words “I do” fell from his lips before he could even fathom the consequences. </p><p> </p><p>The smile that stretched across Gintoki’s face was real this time and if Hijikata wasn’t damned before, he certainly was now. And he didn’t think it was possible but he felt the demon swell even bigger inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki reached into his pocket to pull out a golden ring. He placed it in Hijikata’s hand and the priest understood that he was expected to put it on the demon’s ring finger. The impatient white-haired man couldn’t help but start thrusting into Hijikata again, riding his wave of ecstasy of his accepted proposal. Merciless as he still was, he teased Hijikata as he struggled to skip the ring into Gintoki’s finger. “Be careful. These rings were forged in the fires of hell. If you drop it, the next ring is going around your cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata knew Gintoki was not joking on either front. By a miracle alone, he put the ring into the demon’s finger. Completing the ceremony, Hijikata continued with the next part, but it was made difficult by the urgency of Gintoki’s thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>“D-do you—<em> ahhhnnnn— </em> take me, Hijikata Toushiro to love— <em> nngghh— </em>and to hold,” Hijikata lost his breath as Gintoki angled a hard thrust into his prostate, “for the rest of our lives?” The priest was panting by the end, not prepared for the depths of his own words. Hijikata was a priest and these words were being exchanged under the house of god, so this was a real marriage through and through, even if no one were to ever know about it. </p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Gintoki stated simply, as if that was the easiest question he had ever had to answer in his life. Hijikata waited for the once-demon to slip the ring onto his finger, but Gintoki had another idea in mind. He opened his mouth, showing that the ring was held by his teeth. He brought the priest’s hand to his mouth and engulfed both his middle and ring finger. Hijikata could feel the metal sliding along his finger. The inside of Gintoki’s mouth was hot and slick and the reformed demon had no reservation, allowing Hijikata’s fingers to go as far as they could. </p><p> </p><p>The priest could feel the back of Gintoki’s throat with his fingers. As Hijikata slowly retracted his hand, the demon made sure to wrap around the priest’s beautiful fingers, lathering them with much affection. When Hijikata’s fingers were out again, the cold air kissed the sensitive, wet skin. The moonlight bounced off a golden band and Hijikata brought down his hand to place a kiss upon his new gift that tied him to Gintoki forever. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki’s thrusts had even more fervor now, pounding against the priest’s prostate until Hijikata’s vision went white and he ascended into a different plane. When he finally came down from his high, the demon had already ejected his cum inside him, marking Hijikata as his in more ways than one. Gintoki kept rocking into the priest, riding out the tremors of their orgasms together. Hijikata could feel his lover’s cum dribbling out of his asshole and staining the precious cloth below. He had no idea how he was going to get it out by tomorrow’s service. But such worries were expelled from his head when the demon—his <em> husband’s </em> lips fell onto his. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata’s limbs had turned into jelly, his mind into soup. He couldn’t think or move, so Gintoki did the best he could to clean them up. He wrapped Hijikata’s form in the table cloth and carried him out of the sermon hall like a bride at their wedding. </p><p> </p><p>And they lived happily ever after. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The End. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and your support as always! Sending a billion hearts to all of my readers! </p><p>(Since this fic is a bit more sensitive, let me know if I should add some more tags for better warnings.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>